Irremplaçable
by MarieCeline
Summary: "Je me suis mis à penser à tout ce qui avait failli me glisser entre les doigts, à ce que je n'avais plus envie de faire seul. Et je me suis aperçu que Ziva était présente de partout. Elle m'envahissait. Elle était irremplaçable."


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**C'est vrai, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté. Pour cause, manque d'inspiration, et emploi du temps contraignant. **

**Aujourd'hui, un OS Tiva (Encore !), qui se situe juste après Truth or consequences, le 7x01.**

**One Shot dédié à Choka : Je devais te le dédier, je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais je le devais. (Et j'essaye de combler un peu ton manque, par la même occasion. ❤ )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**POV TONY**

Je me passais pour la quatrième fois de l'eau sur le visage, dans le but de me réveiller. J'avais mal dormi, la nuit dernière. Je lissai le tissu de la chemise que j'avais achetée à l'aéroport et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

Après avoir arraché Ziva du camp de Saleem, un hélicoptère nous avait rapidement emmené à Tel Aviv. La nuit qui avait suivie avait été longue, aucun de nous n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, tant l'angoisse de Ziva était grande et contagieuse. Nous nous sommes installés dans une chambre d'hôtel comprenant tout juste quatre lits simples, un tapis bon marché qui s'effilochait, et une télé datant de la guerre froide, au moins.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans la salle de bain, à s'ôter toute la crasse du "séjour". Gibbs, McGee et moi-même avions échangés des regards inquiets. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. C'était délicat.

On avait bien essayé de lui arracher quelques mots ou deux, mais rien à faire. Elle restait de marbre, les yeux dans le vague, et hochait à peine la tête quand on lui demandait si ça allait.

Ainsi, avais-je passé la nuit à zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Les feuilletons étaient en hébreu, et même pas sous-titrés. Gibbs avait siroté son thermos de café en entier, et McGee sans doute, avait battu tous les records du jeu vidéo auquel il jouait.

Sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, à l'aube, nous avions été étonnés de voir s'abaisser devant nous un marche-pied permettant d'accéder à un Jet privé, dont le bois poli des meubles étincelait, et dont le confort des sièges en cuir frôlait l'indécence. Depuis quand le NCIS donnait dans le luxueux, quand il s'agissait de voyages ? Mais j'avais eu le sentiment que mon dos en compote apprécierait bien le confort de ce genre d'appareil.

A présent, les mains appuyées sur le comptoir du lavabo, je regardais piteusement les cernes marquant le dessous de mes yeux. Je suis sorti de la salle de bains, et j'ai croisé McGee, dans le petit couloir. Nous nous sommes heurtés. Je lâchai, excédé, pour je ne sais quelle raison :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Le manque de sommeil me mettait légèrement à cran. McGee fronça les sourcils.

- Ziva dort.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais juste te parler.

Je l'observais, soupçonneux.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ce que tu as dit, pendant que j'étais allongé par terre.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé, signifiant que Gibbs n'avait absolument pas à savoir à propos de ce qu'il s'était dit dans cette pièce grise. Heureusement, les trois portes qui donnaient sur les trois minuscules pièces de l'appareil étaient fermées, et personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

McGee me regardai, dubitatif.

- Tu sais, je ne peux pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, McContrariant.

- Ça me regarde j'étais là. Et rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'harceler, ni te demander quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste venu te dire que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu t'es lancé avec autant d'obstination là-dedans.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Peut être parce que c'était inutile, ou bien alors, parce que je n'en avais aucunement la force. Quant à lui, il soupira tristement, comme lassé.

- Tu l'aimes, Tony.

Je ne réagis pas à ses mots. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir, à lui, qui comprenait davantage que moi ce qui m'arrivait ?

Au lieu de ça, je jetai un regard à la porte en bois, au fond du couloir étroit. Ziva était juste derrière.

J'avais toujours été l'homme qui, de toute sa vie, n'était pratiquement jamais passé aux aveux. Les deux seules fois où je l'avais fait, ça s'était mal terminé. Wendy s'était joué de moi, et Jeanne... eh bien, il était inutile d'y repenser maintenant.

A présent, j'avais établi que c'était _tellement_ plus simple et confortable d'être le seul à détenir le secret.

McGee attendait patiemment que je lui réponde. Je lui murmurai :

- Tu ne devrais pas être au courant, et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu croyais pouvoir garder ça pour toi durant toute ta vie ?

- Non. J'espérais que ça s'en aille un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce dont Ziva a besoin à l'instant où je te parle...

McGee haussa les sourcils.

- Peut-être que si.

Il m'a laissé seul, et je cogitais ses dernières paroles.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, j'ai entrebâillé la porte de la cabine où se trouvait Ziva, et je me suis discrètement faufilé à l'intérieur, tout en espérant qu'elle était réveillée.<p>

Mais elle dormait, paisible, allongée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur un relax en cuir. Les vêtements neufs qu'elle s'était achetés à l'aéroport étaient trop grands pour elle. Elle avait énormément maigri, et nageait dans un t-shirt et un pantalon noir. Je me suis assis en face d'elle, et me suis mis à compter silencieusement le nombre de ses respirations pendant une bonne heure.

J'ai remis en place le plaid sur son épaule, alors qu'il venait de glisser.

Je continuais de la dévisager pendant toute la durée du vol. Ni Gibbs, ni McGee ne sont venus me chercher ou ont demandé à me voir.

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, et elle n'a pas bronché non plus. L'ancienne Ziva se serait pourtant réveillée dès mon entrée. Elle semblait avoir perdu ce réflexe-là.

Je me suis mis à imaginer une Ziva à nouveau installée derrière son bureau, au NCIS, en train de me regarder avec des yeux curieux. Elle me souriait, différemment. Celle qu'elle était devenue avait sur son visage une vulnérabilité à couper le souffle, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait toutes les guerres du monde pour en arriver là. Elle avait laissé un fragment d'âme, là-bas, par terre. Parmi tous ces grains de sable et de poussière.

Ensuite, je me suis rappelé de ce moment, un des plus forts de mon existence, où elle est réapparue. J'étais vraiment prêt à tomber de ma chaise. J'aurais eu les mains libres, que je me serais pincé. Et j'avais failli mourir de honte, pour avoir dit ces quelques mots que je pensais si fort.

Je ne le dirai pas à McGee ou à Gibbs, et encore moins à elle, mais je me sentais un peu l'âme d'un héros pour l'avoir ramenée parmi nous. Comme me l'a dit le bleu; ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de sauver quelqu'un d'autre, et de se sauver soi-même, par la même occasion.

Je lui avais tendu la main alors qu'elle était au bord du précipice, s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber, d'une force amoindrie et d'une volonté faible. Une de ses mains avait lâché, et j'en avais profité pour m'en emparer, et la tirer vers moi, de toute mes forces.

Mais je n'avais pas été tout seul, sans Gibbs et McGee, j'aurais péri.

J'allais devoir m'armer de courage dans les jours qui suivraient, parce qu'il faudra bien que j'écoute tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à me dire. Avant Ziva, je ne me serai sûrement jamais jeté dans un repère de terroristes qui ne pensent qu'à tuer. Avant elle, je n'étais pas si stupide, si borné. Avant elle, Tony DiNozzo était encore celui qui divaguait légèrement, celui qui tenait à la vie, trop pour arguer avec la mort. Celui qui vivait sans aucun but précis. Elle m'avait offert un but. Elle l'a été d'ailleurs, mon but. Et j'ai encore l'impression qu'il est inachevé, que le fait de l'avoir ramené n'est pas suffisant.

Ziva se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil, et je ne compris pas ce qu'elle dit.

Je me suis mis à penser à tout ce qui avait failli me glisser entre les doigts, à ce que je n'avais plus envie de faire seul. Et je me suis aperçu que Ziva était présente de partout. Elle m'envahissait.

Elle était irremplaçable.

L'avion a amorcé sa décente vers Washington, et les buildings sont devenus visibles. Lorsque qu'elle s'est mise à remuer, toujours endormie, en marmonnant de nouveau, j'ai compris qu'elle avouait avoir peur. Je n'ai pas hésité à poser ma main au creux de son cou. Sa peau était brûlante.

Elle a sursauté au contact, s'est redressée. Ses paupières se sont ouvertes, révélant son regard marron, tendre et craintif. Elle était si vulnérable, qu'elle m'apparaissait comme dénudée de son ancienne peau.

Ziva a cligné des yeux, et m'a identifié. Elle s'est radoucie, et un maigre sourire a étiré ses lèvres. Elle semblait reconnaissante envers moi.

Nous nous sommes dévisagés jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Sans un mot.

Et je me suis demandé, comment j'avais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre avant elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis ?<strong>


End file.
